The call
Characters *Fluffy *Baby *Nymph (Mentioned) Plot Fluffy was sitting outside of her own house. She was tired of everything and probably should've gone to bed but she didn't feel like sleeping that night. She felt sad and lonely and wanted someone to talk to but she didn't have any friends, she thought to herself. Fluffy suddenly thought that maybe she could give someone a call, there was a girl that she had met a few days ago. Her name was BabyNote. She was a cute squirrel, she had met her in the park. Fluffy remembered how they met. Fluffy was just taking a walk when she suddenly saw her. She was eating ice creamNote .Fluffy thought she looked kinda sweet, she had had a cute smile and cute red cheeks and Fluffy really wanted to approach her but she was afraid she would do or say something stupid so she didn't after all and just set down on a bench. After a while Fluffy heard someone speak to her; "Hi, are you alright you look worried." "Yeah, sure. I always looked worried" Fluffy thought to herself but said "I'm fine" to the girl. Fluffy looked a little better at her and realized it was the girl she saw earlier. Her heart started beating faster and she didn't know what to say. "My name is Baby." she said "Can I sit here for a while if you don't mind"."I don't mind at all" Fluffy replied with a shy smile on her face. They started talking with each other some more and Fluffy didn't know how she did it but Baby gave her phone number to Fluffy. "What a nice day was that" Fluffy thought to herself. "Should I call her?" Fluffy called Baby. Baby answered the phone. "Hey, it's you isn't it?" she said. "Yeah.. yeah... ehm.. well. I don't want this to sound weird but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just thought you were so sweet and.. I was thinking maybe, just maybe.." Fluffy didn't know if she should ask it or not. "Do you wanna go on a d-date with me? Oh.. gosh.. that sounded even worst than I thought.." "Sure! That sounds fun actually." Baby replied. "I mean like.. a 'date' date.." Fluffy said, "Yeah, I know" Fluffy could hear that Baby giggled a little. "Oh, but do you like girls and this is such a big coincidence, right? Fluffy said. "Nah, it isn't. I kinda heard about you.. you know. A girl called Nymph told me about you and I really wanted to meet you. So when I saw you in the park-" "Wait, Nymph told you about me?" Fluffy asked. "Yeah, she did. She told me you where kinda lonely and well.. I just wanted to help" she said. "Nymph huh? Well.. Do you wanna go on the date tomorrow night?" Fluffy said and Baby replied "Yeah!". Interesting stuff *It seems like Nymph didn't want Fluffy to be lonely. This might mean she doesn't hate her as much as she used to. Category:Fanfictions Category:CoSF's Fanfiction